baggys_legacy_campaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Enclave of the Raven
The wonders of the World Before were glorious, and even as their Fall continues to ravage the world we will hold onto them. As the old sun sets and a new sun rises, we will remember them. #noregrets Stats and Moves Tech & Data * 2 pieces of tech * 3 data Moves *Doctrine:Better Living Through Technology **You can spend 1 point of Tech to get an extra choice when you Tool Up, or 5 Tech to mark off a Wonder Requirement. *Lifestyle:Settled **When you encounter a fragment of preFall culture, you know its cultural significance. *Alliance Move **When you spend time and effort showing another group how to use their technology better, gain 1-Treaty on them. *Deep Knowledge **Your Family has a well-curated and extensive store of records on certain fields. (Horrors Birthed By the Fall) **When your Character encounters a creature, item or situation covered by this field, tell everyone a fact about it and gain fleeting advantage acting on that information. The GM will also tell you something you can do to gain 1 Tech from the subject. You can erase a Surplus of knowledge (e.g. Progress, Scouts, Lore, etc) to pick an additional field of knowledge. *Sufficiently Advanced **Your Family has retained access to some of the wonders of the World Before. (Medical Treatment able to cure any ailment **It comes with 3-Power. When you activate it, roll +Power spent (minimum 1). On a 10+ it works perfectly, exactly as desired. On a 7-9 it does what you wanted, but it’s either out of action for the near future or there are weird anomalies (you choose). On a miss, it erupts with chaotic power and bizarre side effects. Gear *Morphing Pistols (ranged, hidden) *Blood-borne nanomachines (implanted, mantle) *Flying Vehicles (air, canopy) Treaties * Phoenix ** Have 2 Treaties on them ** They have 2 treaties on us * Coalition Of Order ** Have 1 Treaties on them ** They have 2 Treaties on us * Nereids ** Have 3 Treaties on them ** They have 3 treaties on us * Tan's Small town ** Have 1 treaties on them ** They have 0 treaties on us Landmarks * Before: A secret research center full of untamed wonders * The Fall: A spot where the laws of physics were unraveled * A Threat: A crude tribe of raiders using advanced tech History Backstory * A R&D tech offshoot of BioSurge, Mercury Technologies developed mechanical droids and exoskeletons to better society. They lived on a Helicarrier that was downed during the fall, they journeyed to the mountains south of the other factions and settled in a mountain fortress names Highbreeze Castle * Made up of Close knit families that pass secrets within the family in a Meritocratic Academic bureaucracy they are clothed in utilitarian outfits with implants woven into the fabric The Fall * Mercury Technologies computers were taken over by Raptor Industries who turned all their technology against them leading to murderous droids and mechs breaking free of the helicarrier. The nuclear reactor that powered the helicarrier was destroyed which caused the helicarrier to crash into the ocean. Histories * The Coalition of Order ** This faction is civilzation's best chance to regrow. Give them 2 treaty on you * Nereids ** This faction has seen the true power of our technology. Take 2 treaty on each other * Phonenix ** Everyone has a need for your products. Take treaty on each other family and faction ** This faction holds the brightest minds of the homeland. Give them 1 treaty on you First Turn of Age * Trials ** A plague ravaged your Family, and no other Families could help. Afterwards, they promise aid in the future. Gain 3-Treaty split between any Families you wish but take Need: Medicine. *** Response: They developed nanomachines that were injected into the bloodstream of every member which cures diseases and protects against attack ** Something monstrous from out of the wasteland took a particular dislike to your Family and has been hounding them ever since. Say some secret you’ve learned about it, gain 2 Tech from scavenged parts of it, but take disadvantage on Family moves against it. *** Secret: The monster's joint are unarmored *** Response: Development of morphing pistol which look like a gauntlet when not activated. Important Characters in this Faction *Leylah ** Force 0, Lore +1, Steel +1, Sway -1 ** During fall had a personal drone she built 5P1D3R (Spidey), that was destroyed in the fall. Another drone was built years later with the designation B3T4 (Beta) that specializes in hacking. ** Agent *** Mark and hold 1 when you search the wasteland for a solution for a one of your Family’s problems. Spend the hold to say a Device you’ve found will do the job if you can bring it back to them. ** Seeker *** Experimental Energy Projector **** You have several Chunks of scavenged tech wired together into a deadly if unstable weapon (ranged, area, abberant, unreliable). Roll +lore *** Visionary Archaeologist **** When you come upon the ruins of a structure from the world before, roll +lore *Kaelyn **Twin sister to Leylah **Rebel **Threat to society **Wears a leather jacket *Zero (Roy) **Outcast *Albert **Agent **An old reclaimer of pre-fall tech